


I’d Remember a Face Like Yours

by Primrosekisses12



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, AnotherKingdomAUbecausewhynot, Antagonistturnslover, Arranged Marriage, Eventual Romance, Flashbacks, Gonkillu - Freeform, M/M, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective, Sheltered, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Worldbuilding, kingdomsystems, kinggon, princekillua, storyhasalittleofeverything, tagschangeasthestorychanges
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primrosekisses12/pseuds/Primrosekisses12
Summary: I suck at summaries so here we go:Killua grew up sheltered and alone, he thought that was how he life was going to play out, turns out it was far that
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	I’d Remember a Face Like Yours

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been sitting in my vault for a little over 2 months, I have prewritten up to chapter five and I’m working on chapter six so it should be updated pretty regularly. 
> 
> Updates every 7-10 days (mainly because I hate editing XD)

“Brother!”, Blue eyes looked in the distance to see a particular black-haired girl running in his direction, waving. It was his younger sister, Alluka. “What are you up to?”, she asked blue eyes brimming with curiosity. He was currently in the library, scanning the bookshelves for a certain book in particular. 

“I’m looking for the cookbooks”, Killua said as he navigated through the towers filled to the brim with books. “Ahh there they are”, he exclaimed, having been in the large room searching for a good minute. He pulled out several books flipping through pages, not finding what he was looking for he would put back. 

“Brother you’ve never been one to cook”, Alluka placed her hands on her hips. “What’s this about?”, she asked sternly. Killua turned back to look at her but hesitated to come up with an answer. “Is this about what that tutor said?”. A tutor a couple of months ago had told Killua that he shouldn’t be sitting in classes but he should be learning domestic skills being an omega he wouldn’t be used for much of anything else. Of course, the tutor was fired, but his words still stuck. 

“No”, it was somewhat of a lie but not completely, “I wanted to try to make chocolate”. He had grown tired of waiting for his siblings or parents to bring him from the town, it would be easier to learn to make it himself and then the added benefit of gaining some cooking skills. Alluka wasn’t exactly buying the excuse but she didn’t want to pry. 

“I’ll help you look”, she began to do the same flipping through books technique, being that most of them didn’t have covers. “I found something”, it was a dessert book with a recipe for chocolate cake. “Will this work?”, small hands held the open book in the direction of her older brother. He skimmed the page, before putting the book in his hand back onto the shelves.

“Yes, that’ll work”. They walked across the large to the exit, the library was easily one of the largest rooms in the castle, Killua remembered a lot of his earlier years playing hide and seek with his siblings in the room. Sometimes he would be hidden so well that he could read a whole book waiting to be found.  
He reached out a hand to open the door, but it flung open from the other side. 

“Killua, how would I know you would be in the library?”, his mother had started. “I told you about spending so much time locked up in this room”, it wasn’t like he could do or go much of anywhere else. He was confined to the castle, he only left when the royal family was invited to a neighboring kingdom, and that was about 10 years ago, he was 17 now.  
“Mother there is nothing else for him to do”, Alluka had peeked from her brother to speak. 

“Well there are many other things around the castle to do”, his mother crossed her arms. “Tending to the garden, learning to knit, and -“, she cut herself noticing everything she said were customs of omegas. “I just don’t want you to go mad from being stuck in this room”, she didn’t apologize but it was better than continuing. 

“I’ll go mad being stuck in the castle”, he pointed out. The queen didn't respond, she just frowned and turned around leaving, losing the battle against her 3rd son. 

Alluka watched the exchange, it broke her heart to see the way her brother was treated just for his second gender, and he was royalty; she only imagined how commoner omegas were treated. “Hey”, she tapped the slender shoulder of her brother. “Let’s sneak out”, she whispered. Killua turned to face his sister, his mouth was opened in shock. “Just once”, she grinned. Their father and grandfather were away for the day on business, it would be fairly easy to sneak out undetected.

“I don’t know”, she could tell her brother wasn’t exactly feeling that idea. 

“Come on, it’ll be fun”, she added a little dominance to her voice this time, she knew giving a demand with Alpha blood would make him agree instantly but she didn’t want to make him feel pressured. But the slight tone change was enough because her brother gave a quiet “yes. She screamed to herself before taking a paler hand, darting down the hall. The halls in the castle were dark and empty, a few pictures hung on the walls to bring forth some light but it didn’t help. 

Around every corner, Alluka would peek to ensure no one was in sight that would question them. For all the servants the royal family possessed, the siblings only came across a handful as they made their way out of the castle doors. Once out of the castle doors, they had found themselves at the entrance of the garden. The garden was filled with an array of beautiful flowers and a large fountain that could be seen from about three statute miles away. The patter of their feet could be heard against the concrete that lined the garden as they made their way to the stables. Middle of the day and the sun was brutal, beating down on any unsuspecting workers or anyone unfortunate enough to be stuck outside. 

At the stables, a servant was grooming one of the serval horses kept on the property. “Your highnesses”, the servant after seeing the pair standing there. “To what do I owe the honor?”, he stopped brushing the animal to face them.  
“We want to go into town”, the Princess spoke, her voice very friendly, almost childlike.

“Yes my m’lady”, turning his eyes towards Killua, “And for the prince?”, he asked.

“I said ‘we’, didn’t I?”, Alluka looked at her brother then back at the man. The servant took a moment before responding, he was most likely contemplating his options at this very moment. 

“Princess that will have to be a no”

“No?”, she repeated. 

“The 3rd prince is not to leave properly without the presence of the King or Queen”, the servant began to brush the horse again. “You are aware of this Princess”, Alluka froze that the last comment, she knew but she wasn’t so sure that her brother knew. She looked to Killua whose expression was rather indifferent. 

“We’ll take two-horse”, she pointed to the four-legged creatures, “And we’ll say we took them while you were away”, the servant took a moment to ponder this, he eventually waved for them to enter the stable, Alluka did a leap of joy. 

“Are you sure about this, Alluka?”, Killua asked nervously, they could face serious consequences if caught. 

“Yes it’ll be fine”, she pulled her older brother into the stable following the servant. The stables smelled rancid, the siblings rode horses often when they were younger but age brought more lessons, especially for Alluka; Killua hated to ride alone. 

“Here are two young stallions for your highnesses”, he walked over and brought them a pair of identical black horses. “These bad boys won’t bring too much attention to you”, holding up one finger the servant disappeared out of view while the royals each climbed on top of a horse. Alluka heard a “found it”, coming from the servant rummaging through a large chest. He walked to the pair holding two black cloaks, “that’ll help with remaining inconspicuous”, both Alluka and Killua slipped on the dark fabrics. They began to ride the horses out of the stables, “and your highnesses”, Alluka stopped her horse to listen, “be safe”, she gave a reassuring nod and rode to catch up to  
Killua. 

The dark cloaks did more than just hide their identities, it also helped with the possible sunburn from the vicious rays. Alluka watched her brother take in all of his surroundings, which she didn’t expect anything less. It was his first time being out this far, he was always coped in the castle. “Enjoying the view?”, she asked. Killua gave her to him, as his blue eyes continued to look over the landscape. Even though she was a year younger than Killua, her alpha blood made her practically the same age if not older, she was already taller than him by two inches -technically an inch and a half but she enjoyed picking with her brother about it. 

They had made it to the edge of town when Alluka suggested they stop and walk the rest of the way. The black horses while wearing black cloaks would do one of two things, leaving them completely unnoticed or drawing a hell of attention. Climbing off the horses, they tied them to a tree near a small pond and footed it into the town. Alluka had the intention to show her brother around and head back home. She would love to show him everything and take it into every shop, it would become increasingly dangerous the longer they were out. His scent could carry and attract several horrible people. 

The kingdom wasn’t much but it had brought what Killua had read about to life. The small shops were nowhere as nice as the castle but the change of scenery was enough to make the prince content. Many of the people wore rags for clothing, Killua knew from classes that these people were peasants and watching Alluka reach into her bag and pull out a few gold coins confirmed it. He watched the exchange curiously, “A Princess must always help her citizens”, she whispered as the peasants walked away. 

The sun had started to set on their little visit, no one questioned them about the black cloaks. The trip was going fairly well but Alluka knew it was time to head home hopefully, they would get there before their father. “It’s time to get home”, Alluka turned away heading back in the direction of the horses. Killua followed her knowing she knew the town much better than he. Stopping smelling the air, “chocolate”, Alluka muttered. Seeing her brother had smelled it also, “let’s grab some chocolate first”, she smiled following the scent. 

Entering the shop, there was a shopkeeper to greet them, “hello travelers”, the undercover royals greeted him back. “What brings you into my shop?”

“We would like chocolate”, Killua was excited to be in the presence of this place. He wishes he could be in this place all day, every day. 

“What can I get for you?”, the man chuckled. 

“Hmm”, Alluka put her hand on her chin looking at the clear containers trying to choose what would interest her. “I don't know, what’s good?”

“May I have everything?”, Killua asked the shopkeep with a bright smile across his face. The man’s expression went from neutral to almost horrified. But he obliged by putting everything into a bag for the siblings. Killua happily paid, skipping out the door in delight. Alluka followed behind him, taking the lead towards the horses. 

“What’s that smell?” a low asked, stopping the pair in their tracks. Killua turned around to face to face with a tall brawny man smiling down at him. Killua held out the bag of chocolates, the man seemed uninterested in the bag. Alluka watched her horror, Killua was frozen still in fear as the man bent down, bringing his nose to behind the ear of the prince. “An unclaimed omega?”, he pulled off the hood of Killua revealing the white curls and cerulean eyes on the verge of tears, “and he’s gorgeous”. The Princess could feel her blood begin to boil, everything in her wanted to claw the man’s eyes out but a confrontation would bring unwanted attention. 

“Run!”, Alluka cried out grabbing her brother’s hand running to the horses. The man was right on their tail, but Alluka wasn’t letting up ignoring the fact that her hood had also flown off. She heard gasps from onlookers, she could only hope no one recognized her. They had reached the horses, Killua had managed to pull himself together enough to untie the horse and climb on top of it. They had finally lost the aggressive Alpha but Killua was still quite startled. 

The trip back home was quiet, Alluka had to lead the horse her brother occupied being that he had taken a mental break from the ordeal. 

The servant was at the stables waiting for them, Alluka trailed her eyes to look over to her brother who had broken from his mental spell but was still obviously shaken up. “Everything went okay?”, he asked almost like he knew something went wrong. The siblings slid off the horses and removed the cloaks. 

“I’ll just say”, Alluka handed her cloak over, “that was enough of exploring for a while”, she led her brother to the castle. Alluka felt bad about what happened to Killua. It was her fault, and it could’ve ended up way worse had she not thought on her feet as quickly as she had. She was mostly worried by their identities being revealed, she would be punished not for sneaking out but for taking Killua along with her. 

Once upstairs in Killua’s bedroom, the prince spoke again, “that was fun”, he smiled, “except for the last part”. Alluka was relieved that her brother was back to normal, after the day they had. “I’ll rather go stick to my books for a while though”, she smiled at the comment.

“Yes I’d rather you go mad from reading”, she laughed.

“Seems like I’ll go mad either way”, he flopped on his bed. 

“Goodnight big brother”, walked out of the door before Killua could respond. Blue eyes just looked at the ceiling for a moment, before everything went black. 

XOXO 

The morning sun shone through the curtains of the high window onto the pale cheeks of the unsuspecting sleeper. The ray of sunlight started to warm up the soft cheek causing the owner to turn away from the window and continue his slumber. Until there was a knock on the door, trying to ignore it, the sleeper pulled pillows over his pure white hair to block the sound. But the volume of each knock got louder, leading to a drowsy, “who is it?”. As though those were the magic words the dark-haired princess strolled into the room. She looked over the bed to see the young man still lying in bed, draped in sheets and pillows covering his head. 

“Brother, are you still sleeping?” she asked, putting her hands on her hips. “You’re going to be late for brunch”. She heard a groan coming from the bed. She walked over to the bed and pulled the sheets from her drowsy brother, dropping the sheets on the floor. If Alluka didn’t know better she would’ve sworn he was still stunned from the day before, but, “Kil you do this every week”. Killua mumbled something into his pillow. 

“I’ll be down in a little bit”, he had finally sat up. She gave a quick nod and smile and made her way out of the door.  
Blue eyes blinked a few times to gain focus. “Damn it”, he cursed under his breath, his head still swimming a bit, but he could manage, maybe a little breakfast would help actually. 

He slid himself from the bed, onto his feet, and walked across the large room into his connecting bathroom. He looked into the mirror, seeing his blue eyes observe the other features on his face. He had a dark shadow under his beautiful orbs, and his white curls were unkempt. He reached up to touch his pale cheeks, the skin extremely smooth. He must admit, he looked pretty good to be feeling like crap from the night before. 

The sun slipped into the bathroom, hitting the pendant that hung for the dainty neck. The jewel was topaz, welded into a silver heart shape. He was given the piece of jewelry as a child by some visitors of the kingdom. He doesn’t remember much of it and every time he asks his father waves him away. He named it his good luck charm, rarely removing the pendant. He wondered whether it had worked the day before, maybe it was the reason he was kidnapped.

Enough with looking at himself, he turned on the shower and quickly undressed with cold jewelry pressing against his sternum. The steam for the shower opened his pores before stepping in. The scorching hot water hit the faint skin turning it to a blazing red. The water seemed to refresh the young prince, increasing his alertness. He contemplated washing his hair but decided against it, knowing that he had to quickly make it to brunch.

After washing himself, he stepped out of the shower into the cool air that naturally filled the castle. It was a Sunday morning, and he couldn’t think of any special duties that would require him to dress up so he pulled something casual or casual to him rather. He quickly got dressed, pulling his pendant out of the shower he was wearing. He rushed out of his bathroom, he took a glance at his bed seeing the sheets still on the floor from where his sister had laid them. ‘The servants are going to hate me’, he thought to himself. He took a moment to place all the sheets on the bed, not in an orderly fashion but at least they weren’t scattered across the floor, with that he exited the bedroom, entering the halls. 

He was standing outside the door of the dining room, with a servant standing by the doorframe, bowing after seeing the young man. “Good Morning, my young prince”, he spoke face still looking at the ground. 

“Good morning”, he spoke, grabbing the knob and walking into the room.

Everyone was in their respective seats, his father at the head, his mother on the right, grandfather left. His younger sister only by a year, 4th prince Alluka, beside his grandfather. His older brother, 2nd prince Milluki and 5th prince Kalluto beside his mother respectively. He slipped into his seat beside his sister, hoping everyone was too deep in conversation to notice him. They seemed particularly lively this Sunday but he still had a slight headache.  
“Well well someone decided to join us”, his father said, taking a jab at his tardiness. 

“Sorry father, I overslept”, it was the truth, he was awakened by Alluka knocking on his door. 

“Oh honey, don’t banter him too much”, his mother said to his father, “you see his eyes''. Of course, it would be her to point out the dark marks under his eyes. She was so big on appearances, he doesn’t remember seeing her without makeup. 

“Killua knows we have Sunday brunch”, icy blue eyes looked down the table to the 3rd prince, Killua. “Every Sunday”, he added. Killua wanted to speak up and plead his case, but it would probably just lead him to give himself up for yesterday. 

“Yes father”, Killua responded. 

“So how are lessons going?”, the king asked his three younger children. 

“It’s going well”, Kalluto was fairly soft-spoken.

“I like the new tutor”, Alluka agreed. Killua would prefer not to answer but his father coerced him to say something. 

“And for you, Killua?”, the king urged. 

“I don’t like her”, Killua admitted. She made him feel inferior to his younger siblings because they were Alphas. 

“I’ll talk to her”, Silva said, “and if it continues then I’ll replace her”, Killua tried to explain that it was quite alright, he rarely went to lessons anymore anyways. He learned more from reading on his own. Tutors were told to withhold certain information, and some didn’t know it themselves. He had learned the inner workings of the kingdom, purpose, and origins of the different classes, it was more than the many years of tutors that just taught him how to be a royal and an omega.

“She was very concerned about me not missing lessons for my first H-word”, Killua had more to say but that was one of his biggest problems, the tutor was too personal.

“Well that is a good question”, the former king mentioned.

“The doctors informed us that he’s just a late bloomer”, his mother took a sip from the glass that sat to her left. 

“Maybe he’s broke”, Milluki said his mouth full. The crystal blue glare shot at the heavy prince like daggers. Killua quickly swallowed the food in his mouth to snap back at the pig, but before he could his mother spoke instead. 

“Milluki, there's nothing wrong with your brother”, she snapped. 

“I don’t know he’s seventeen”, he shrugged, as almost everyone in the room, including servants, went pale. Everyone was lost for words until his grandfather spoke.

“I don’t see you bring in anyone”, his grandfather pointed. 

“There’s nothing wrong with brother”, Alluka gave her famous smile. “Right, Kalluto?”.

“I read that some take longer than others”, Kalluto had paused from his meal to butt in. “So I agree, Alluka”, this led to Alluka’s smile only growing brighter. 

“Well that’s enough talk about Killua for today”, the King had had enough talk about his 3rd son. 

Everyone continued their brunch, as usual, a few comments made here and there hit nothing significant enough to spark a response from everyone sitting around the table as the previous topic. When everyone was done indulging in their meal, servants came to retrieve the dishes from the table. 

Killua’s headache had subsided sometime while consuming the food, but he still wasn’t quite in the mood to deal with his royal family. “If I may be excused”, he stood from his seat. He knew that on Sundays the rest of his family held a meeting that he was excluded from.

“Yes you may”, the king permitted. Killua gave a quick “thank you” and left the room. 

With Killua gone, everyone stood up from their seats and exited the dining room, walking down the corridors stealthily. The group entered a door labeled broom closet but the room had large windows causing the room to glow bright orange with the natural lighting. The room was adorned with a large table and several chairs, everyone took a seat, “Now let’s talk kingdom business”

On Sundays after brunch, Killua just usually roamed the halls like a ghost, or read a good book. While just walking around being trapped in his thoughts, blue eyes noticed a man in rags being escorted to the halls, “who is this?”, as the stranger and servants passed by him. 

“Someone to see your royal highness”, Killua was very doubtful the man was dressed like a serf, ‘maybe a beggar’, Killua thought to himself. 

XOXO 

There was a knock at the secret entrance door, all talking in the room ceased. The door cracked open, “Master Silva?”, a servant asked, aware of the punishment of interrupting an important meeting. 

“Yes?”, the voice was low and lethal. 

“There’s a guest here to see you”, the servant tried to contain his nerves. Before the King could answer, the poor soul was pushed out of the way by the supposed guest. The visitor was dressed in rags, a filthy turban, and a scarf covering up his face, carrying a tattered bag. 

“What brought you here?”, all eyes were closely watching the intruder. “Ging”, eyes widened and exclaimed at the name. The name took off the turban and scarf, giving a sly smirk. 

“Hello to you too, Silva”

“I didn’t know you were visiting”, Silva leaned back into his chair. 

“Me either”, Ging shrugged, “until yesterday”

“Yesterday?”, the white-haired king asked. 

“Yes, I was passing through when, to my surprise”, the man walked ever closer to the table, “I see Princess Alluka and my son’s future bride seemingly running for their lives”, Silva looked over his only daughter was turning pale.

“Nonsense, Killua isn’t allowed to leave the castle”, Silva said calmly. “A case of mistaken identity?”

“No mistaking the prince”, Silva knew the man was right but he hated to admit the sly bastard. “The prince can waltz around the town with no guards”,  
Ging had taken a seat next to Alluka, elbows resting on the table. “I knew I should’ve demanded he be raised in-house”, Silva was trying his best to compose himself, while everyone else was too shocked to even think of a response. The idea of Killua being raised elsewhere was too great to process.

“Killua is being raised fine”, Silva’s  
voice threatening, “he will be married to King Gon when he’s ready”, the former king laughed at this. 

“I thought the same thing until I saw him unguarded running through the town”

“Doesn’t take it away, he's not ready”, Silva wasn’t budging.

“He was supposed to be ready about a year ago”, Ging and Silva had signed a treaty fifteen years ago making the two kingdoms allies through marriage.  
“But Kil hasn’t even had his first heat yet”, Kikyo had managed to piece together a statement. She was trying to buy time that she knew her son needed.  
“I’m sorry my queen”, Ging showed his sympathy to the mother, “but my son is as stubborn as I”, the long history between the kingdoms Kikyo knew that wasn’t good, “I was informed, he’s threatening to go to the Council of Crowns”, the council was of the highest order. Anything taken before them would be ruled on and the decision was final, and with a treaty, in place, Gon would have the advantage. 

“Ging we can discuss this”, the Queen begged. 

“I would but you’re aware, I’m no longer the King”, Ging stood up patting the young princess on her shoulder. Alluka felt as though she had been hit by a ton of bricks, this was all her fault. Had she not suggested going into town then Ging would’ve never felt like Killua wasn’t being taken care of. As though her thoughts were being read, “don’t beat yourself princess”, she looked to meet the older man’s eyes, “Gon was becoming impatient anyways”. She watched the man walk out of the door, she couldn’t bottom her body from running after him. 

He hadn’t made it far down the hall before she caught up to him, “Ging”, the man turned at his name being called. “Will King Gon be good to my brother?”, the question took him back for a moment. 

“I’m not sure princess”, he admitted, “I haven’t spoken to him in years”. Alluka turned her head to the side slightly, “I only know such because his advisor, keeps me in the loop”

It was nothing else to ask the man, she knew it better to ask the young king himself, “Thank you”, she bowed to show her gratitude before heading back into the conference room. 

“Alluka!”, her father said sternly as she opened the door. She was prepared for any punishment she would be given. “You will not be allowed around with Killua until I decide”, she could feel her heartbreak. She was expecting something like whipping, starvation but being away from Killua made her want to cry. “This will hurt more than any physical trauma”, he was right, she could feel working already. 

“But he needs me”, she choked up. 

“No, but you put him in harm's way”, her father’s words stung like venom coursing through her veins. “Kalluto will be around him for the time being”, the youngest prince simply nodded. 

“It’s apparent you’re an endangerment to him”, Kikyo scolded her daughter. 

“Will you be punishing Kil?”, the 2nd prince asked. 

“Oh no”, Kikyo shook her head, “he’s much too fragile for punishment”

“Damn omega brat”, Milluki said under his breath. 

“Brother cover yourself up”, Kalluto spoke, “your jealousy is showing”. The chubby prince scoffed at the word “jealousy”, he was the last person to be jealous. 

“As for everyone else”, Silva was now addressing the room as a whole, “no one shall inform Killua of what happened today and we are still keeping the treaty top secret”. 

Everyone in unison said, “yes sir”

XXXX

The sun had started to set and no one had reappeared yet, Killua was tempted to look but he knew he would be no use. He would quickly grab a book, and read it until he falls asleep. Walking into the library was like walking into a dimly lit dungeon, there were no windows in the room. Leaving it several degrees colder than the rest of the castle, and collecting dust twice as fast. If it wasn’t for the servant this room would reek of mildew and cobwebs. He descended deeper into the library blue eyes scanning each bookcase for a book cover that would grab his attention. He had read most of the titles that seemed to automatically jump out to him. He passed by the door to the archives, pausing to take a good look at it. ‘There might be something interesting in the archives’, he thought to himself. Most of everything in the archives would be historical writing and works, some may be different than he was taught in lessons as a child. He was never allowed in the room when he was younger probably as a precaution from overloading his tiny fragile brain. 

He slowly opened the door leading to the mysterious room, he was met with a sliver of the setting sun from a tiny window that sat in the corner. It was enough light for him to quickly search the room and leave. The archives didn’t have anywhere near the number of bookcases as the library it extended from. He searched the bookcases until he found a book that caught his eye, flipping through pages, it looked like a diary from the first queen of the Kurkoo Kingdom, ‘This should be a good read’. Finding an interesting enough book to read himself to sleep, Killua declared it was time to retire to his room, until out of the corner of his eye he saw a picture hanging on the wall he had never seen before. He went closer to get a better look at the portrait. 

It was his father, years younger holding a barely two or three Killua beside them was a shorter man-tanned man, with dark hair and honey eyes, holding a child that looked almost identical to him, and the child was wearing the same pendant he now wore every day.

“Who are these people?”, he asked himself, bringing his free hand into his chest to take his pendant into his hands. He reached out to trace the necklace that sat on the other child’s neck accidentally knocking over. “Damnit”, he was about to put the picture back up but blue orbs grew when he noticed a small square carved out of the wall. In the carving sat a piece of paper that looked to be untouched in years, kept in such a place to avoid the effects of aging. Killua looked around the room before taking the paper into his hands to read.  
Treaty between  
Whale and the Kukuroo Kingdom  
The two kingdoms will be at peace now until the marriage connecting the said Kingdoms at the time of the marriage the kingdoms will become allies. The marriage must be between the 1st Prince of the Whale Kingdom Gon Freecss and the 3rd Prince of the Kurkoo Kingdom Killua Zoldyck.  
If one of the kingdoms tries to end the treaty without probable cause, the kingdom in question will face the consequences of the Council of Kingdoms.

The small hands began to tremble after reading the treaty, he was supposed to have been married off over a year ago. He tried his best to put the paper back into space the way he had found it, he didn’t quite care how he had put the picture back on the wall but he had to leave the archives as quickly as possible. He ran through the archives and library as though the shadows were chasing him. He took a moment to breathe in the hallways, he strained himself trying to wrap his head around what had just read. He felt the weight, making it hard for him to breathe, he clutched his chest and fell to his knees. “Prince Killua”, he heard a servant behind him a call, rapid steps heard as she approached, taking a knee to tend to him. “Are you okay, my prince?”, she was concerned it was obvious by her voice alone. 

“No I’m fine”, he managed to get out, concentrating to control his breathing. 

“I’ll get you mother or father”, the servant insisted standing to her feet. 

“There’s no need”, he grabbed the hem of her dress to assure she didn’t leave his side. “Just help me to my room”, he pleaded. She took a moment to think about her decision, she relented and helped the young prince to his feet. He thanked her as they gradually began towards his room. Killua had managed to calm his breathing down, feeling the servant relax a bit hearing his breathing go steady. 

When they had reached the room, Killua gave the servant another quick thank you and wished her goodnight before closing the door. He fell to the floor, rolling over to stare at the ceiling, he knew it was best to not think about what he read, he didn’t want another episode. Instead, he thought it better to not think at all, he watched as the light grew faint, and his eyelids heavy. 

“Killua are you feeling okay?”, the blue snapped open to see his mother looking down over him. He was still laying on the floor, ‘maybe I was just tired, maybe it was just a dream’, he thought as he watched his mother’s hand come closer to his face. She placed the back of her palm on his forehead, “you’re not warm”, she pointed out, “but it may be best for you to stay in bed”. She left for a brief second returning with two male servants that helped the prince to bed. His mother’s dark eyes took a good look at the book he had fetched earlier in the evening.’So it wasn’t a dream’, the book was evidence enough that he had truly read the treaty last night, he felt like he was about to vomit. He watched his mother examine the book, the cover was fairly blank, but she did open the first page and glanced over it, raising an eyebrow. 

“Be careful, when reading so much” she turned to leave, “especially in the confinement of the castle”

“Why do you say that mother?”, he asked.

“Too much knowledge will cause a man to go mad”. 

But if Killua was before he was sure now that had was already the path to madness.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chapter story I hope you like and you follow it to see where it goes (I do have an outline to about chapter 8/9 so)  
> Also special loves to my beta reader 😘  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated.  
> Let’s be friends on discord Primrosekisses #4479


End file.
